No Glove, No Love
by Erosu
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime discover sex and secretly enjoy until a sudden revelation forces them to rethink to be more careful. They go through different kinds of birth control that trying to find their right "fit" through right and wrong ways! -EDITED-
1. I want You

Hi there well this is my second fic and this is a comedy romance about Ichigo and Orihime that after discovering the joy of sex are also learning their consequences leading them to find the right birth control for them thought trail and error. As well as exploring the different roads sex leads them.

Note: My first and main fic is An Obsession on Madness and that is my main project but I am also doing this as a lighter side for I also enjoy a good laugh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach for if I did every chapter would have a nude Ichigo in it. But he also belongs to Kubo Tite.

Just so people wont get confused _Italics_ are past tense and Arial font is present. There no confusions.

* * *

**_No Glove, No Love_**

The sounds of belts unbuckling and zippers sliding down following by a small moan was the activity that was going on in a certain young girl's house. Rapid hands slipped off her shirt as she quickly unbuttoned his, her mouth couldn't separate from this young man whom she has desired for so long and knew she was eager to get herself undressed before him. He tugged at her skirt while she yanked his open pants down feeling a hot long heat hidden beneath the last scrap of clothing he had. His skillful hands yanked her skirt along with her panties down leaving her nude before him and she continued to let him devour her.

* * *

"_I was worried about you Kurasaki-kun I wanted to see if you wanted to come over my place for a bit" a shy Orihime went up to her orange haired friend and offered him to visit. She was honestly worried since the war with the Espada, Ichigo had been a little distant. She remembered the horrors they went through in Hueco Mundo and she just wanted to discuss that with him. He sat back on his desk and thought about it for a quick minute _

"_Sure Inoue, I'll swing by" he smiled at her and she felt happy that she could finally tell him what has been bothering her for so long._

_

* * *

_

"Inoue…" his voice sounded light as she kissed every scar that was carved into his chest and his hands were caressing her large sweet breast that perked up in attention.

"Kurasaki-kun you've been through so much pain and I want you to feel good now" she whispered as she continued kissing and licking his entire built frame it wasn't long until he whisked her up and walked her up to sit her up on the nightstand.

* * *

'_It's been 2 months and I finally had the courage to as Kurasaki-kun over' Orihime thought to her self as she waited by her door for him._

_It was a rainy afternoon so she thought he would Shun-po to her house to avoid the rain but she was proven wrong when she saw Ichigo running through the streets to her house._

"_Oh no why he would do such a thing" she gasped and quickly opened the door for him and saw the heavy summer rain pouring heavily down._

"_Kurasaki-kun you're soaked!" Orihime said out loud as he came in her house with every part of him wet._

"_Sorry Inoue I forgot it was going to rain and it caught me by surprise as soon as I started walking here" Ichigo laughed and Orihime blushed at how sensual he looked at that moment._

"_Do you want me to offer you some of my brother's shirts, I still have them up in my room" She turned and was heading for the stairs she did not want him to catch a cold._

"_Uh sure, if you don't mind" He began to unbutton his shirt waiting for Orihime to return._

"_They may be big on you" she said loudly from above but soon she heard his foot steps nearing her room she turned around and saw him shirtless hair down and drops of water sliding of his built frame. She was stunned as she offered him the shirt_

"_Its fine, you don't have to worry about me Inoue" he began to put it on himself._

"_What is it you wanted to talk to me about" he asked her gently and soon the words were choked in her throat._

* * *

"Ahh…" Ichigo put his tongue on her pink nub and began to flicker at it. She writhed in ecstasy as she also felt his hard bow rubbing her thigh only making her more excited.

"You're so beautiful Inoue" Ichigo kissed her whole frame and climbed back up to kiss and taste her sweet mouth again, he found it very hard to detach himself from her addicting lips. She brought herself more closer to him by grinding her hips to his taut member causing him to throw his head back and sigh.

"Kurasaki-kun I wanted you for so long and I..." she was cut off by his hungry mouth, his tongue explored and tasted every corner of hers until she felt dizzy with pleasure.

* * *

_"Let me get you some hot tea so can warm up" she quickly stepped out of the room and went down to the kitchen which Ichigo followed he could sense her nervousness and put a hand on her back._

_"Its alright, I dont feel so cold as you think" his smile reassured her and she held his hand beckoning to come to the living room and sit._

_"So Kurasaki-kun tell me how have you been doing, I mean I have seen you more quiet since your fight with Aizen" her voice was soft and caring but Ichigo did not look at her which made her worry of her previous suspicions. He suddenly began to withdraw himself as if the memory haunted him  
_

_"I want to know if your alright, since you rescued me from Hueco Mundo I felt a change in you, is it because of the hollow transformation that time?" she moves closer to him but he still does not respond._

_"Ichigo?" she places a hand on his leg which he stands up causing Orihime to gasp at his quickness._

_"I think its better if I went home, Im sorry Inoue its not your fault" his eyes still were down as he dared not look at her face, she still stood there in her sitting position as her heart begged him not to leave._

_"Thanks for having me over Inoue" he started to walk towards the door and she noticed it was still raining, not even thinking she ran to him at once and embraced his back forcing him to stop._

_"Please Ichigo dont go..." She whispered to his back._

_

* * *

_

Her moans were gettting louder as he was now slipping his hand down her hot spot, he couldnt help but noticed how erotic it looked to see both of them touching each other through the mirror and his excitement went even more up. Orihime caught him by surprise when she stroked his shaft with the same intensity as he did for her.

"Inoue.." he kissed and nibbled her ear before finally grabbing her again and placing her on the soft bed. She now lay beneath him and he pulled up and marveled at the intense sight before him.

* * *

_"Dont think this is your fault, I just need to know how to control myself before anyone else gets hurt again" His tone sounded sad yet serious, Orihime thought back at when he stabbed Ishida with his Zanpakto in retaliation soon tears started to form around her eyes._

_He slowly turned and saw a beautifully sad girl that begged him to stay, he felt guilty for everything though most of the things were out of his control._

_"I need you to tell me, I want to stop being weak and help you Ichigo" she stated trying to hold back all her tears from shedding as she moved closer to him her face touching his chest  
_

_"Why Inoue, you should take more care for yourself" He said slowly as his mind told him to leave yet his heart wanted to stay put._

_"Because I truly with all my soul...I love you" Her confession slipped from her lips and resonated within his mind as she went up and pressed her whole body towards his._

_"And I don't want to see you suffer anymore because each time you get hurt I feel helpless to stop the damage that is done to you, I want to heal every part of you" she could smell his scent and Ichigo did what felt natural to him, he lifted her chin with his finger and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he cupped his around her face and planted small kisses on her soft lips._

* * *

"Inoue are you sure you want to do this?" he looked at her eyes and she responded with her own assured look.

"I'm not scared Kurasaki-kun, I am ready for you" her voice sounded like honey to his eyes and he dropped to give her another deep passionate kiss until he remembered what he had to do before he could start anything.

"Wait I have to get something" He left her warm body reluctantly and went to look for his pants, he picked up his wallet from the back pocket and opened to his horror that it did not contain his shield. He soon cursed to himself and realized that in an angry fit with his father he had thrown them away for it was him that offered them to his son. He would have never thought he would need them now.

"Dammit why did I do that? Now I have to go find one" he whispered to himself but as he turned his head he saw Orihime place her hands down below and caress herself in which took all of his attention.

"Ichigo I want you now, please dont make me wait anymore" she moaned his name and her slanted lust drunken eyes spoke to him, thinking irrationally he dropped his pants and slowly walked back to the bed. She slowly spread her legs to let him go between her and he was soon positioned at her entrance. As he thought whether or not it was a good idea what he was doing he felt his desire overrun his rationality and decided to go forth.

"Fuck it..."


	2. What Glove?

This the first chapter to my Love series so enjoy and as you know by know Ichigo and Orihime discovered the forbidden fruit of sex and are ravishing it at every chance they have but of course these things have consequences…

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach for if I did Ichigo would have a walking hard on each episode! Tito Kubo decides if he will ever have a hard on though…

**READ AND REVIEW** PLEASE

* * *

**_No Glove No Love_**

Rosy-golden light slowly filled a small bedroom where two lovers are  
hiding under the sheets, relishing in the after glow of all night  
sex. Whispers following by hushed giggles started the morning of a  
particular shinigami and his auburn haired lover.

"That one was really, really good Kurasaki-kun, what was that our  
second or third time?" a young woman looked up to the man she has fell  
in love with since she first layed eyes on, loving the fact that she  
is made love to by him.

"Third one of this night, and hopefully more later on" he chuckled in  
her ear and bent his neck to nibble on it making her wriggle and laugh  
in delight. Bronze hair was mixed with orange as they held each other  
just admiring each other's body and wondering how they even got to do  
this in the first place.

"You know Kurasaki-kun I've been wondering, ever since I've been  
coming here I haven't seen Kon around" Orihime traced small circles on  
his chiseled chest going up and down wondering where the small stuffed  
animal that use to occupy the same room now is.

"Well I promised him he can see Rukia more often if he went to Yuzu's  
room at night and I also installed a lock on my door just in case"  
Ichigo smiled when he thought about the annoying little plushie  
dressed up as a baby doll everynight. Then he layed his head in the  
crook of her neck, inhaling her scent and becoming drunk off of it and  
lust started to surge though his veins.

Orihime nodded and soon was turned on her back by Ichigo who was now  
ready for another round of lovemaking which she clearly felt on her  
thigh. He laced her neck with his hungry kisses going all the way  
down to caress her perfectly round mounds with his tongue. Orihime  
winced and arched her back only to expose herself more to his loving  
touches.

"Ah Kurasaki-kun, the sun is up we're going to be late again" she  
moaned out as Ichigo went lower to kiss her navel she felt herself  
give into his increasing desire.  
"Your just so lovely Orihime, I'm just going to have my way with you  
one more time if you dont mind" Icbigo teasingly mentioned as he  
climbed up and placed himself in position to take her once more in  
which she complied by raising her hips up more teasingly.

" Shhh, don't make noise this time my sisters will deffinetly find out  
if they hear you" he leaned down and kissed her lips as she returned  
by sucking and bitting his bottom lip.  
"Ichigo we're going to get in trouble" Orihime whispered looking at  
his brown eyes lazily.

"No we're not, I promise Orihime" he said to her on last time as he  
pushed into her wanting body letting her feel every inch of him and he  
loved her over and over again.

* * *

They made it just in time, first in all week. Though they were smart  
enough to go in seprately as to not cast any unwanted attention on  
themselves. Ichigo let Orihime go into class first, waiting until she  
sat down on her seat, he put on his usual scowl and walked in right  
before the bell and now he had the hardest part of the day to do.  
Pretend not having anything with the boxum girl next to him which he  
ravishes every night.

"Ichigo! Wow your on time today what happen your sisters kicked you  
out of the house early" Keigo went up to greet his tall orange friend  
with his usual high enthusiam. Ichigo waived him off and greeted Chad  
with a nod, then turned to see Rukia but she gave no questioning look  
so he just leaned over and waited for the school day to just be over,  
hoping no hollows would show up on radar as it would ruin his plans.

"Hey Orhime did you have good sleep, you look tired" she whipped her  
head around to see a concerned Tatsuki close to her.  
"I slept a little it's just I stood up watching the Robo Robo Bot  
uncut marathon, you know they swear a lot for a kids show" Orihime  
quickly explained thinking to herself that even though she was  
involved in a 'marathon' that lasted for most of the night, hopefully  
Tatsuki would buy it.

"Oh really it was on last night? Well I watched American cage fighting  
around 11 but I felt sleepy and knocked out soon after, I really  
wanted to know if DeSilva won the fight" the older girl pumped fists  
in the air in which Orihime giggled.

'I hope this day would end quickly I really want to rest after school  
since I'm going to see Kurasaki-kun again tonight' Orihime's little  
bubble head thought to herself and she sheepishly smiled bringing a  
rosy blush to her cheeks.  
"Hey are you thinking about Ichigo again?" Tatsuki surprised Orihime  
in which she quickly shook her head in denial. The other girl knowing  
better tutted to her best friend.

"You know Orihime one of these days your going to have to tell him how  
you feel or in your case show him..." Tatsuki pointed to her breasts  
which Orihime flushed and crossed her arms around her chest. She felt  
bad not telling her dearest friend the truth but both Ichigo and her  
agreed not to tell anyone yet.

"Come on Orihime just flash him one of your boobs and you will have  
him like silly puddy in your hands, knowing Ichigo it's that easy"  
Tatsuki pointed at the dazed out shinigami by the window. Orihime  
continued to blush madly not out of the idea but of shame because she  
was right, the first time Ichigo saw her perfectly round breasts he  
nearly passed out on the bed.

"I don't think Ichigo would like that, Tatsuki" she quickly lied to  
her but the other knew better.  
"He'll love it and so will you, sometimes Orihime when you want  
something you have to be agressive and take it or else someone else  
will and by the way..." Tatsuki went to touch Orihime's lips which  
were red and swollen from the heavy kissing she has been doing.  
"Your lips have been really red lately are you alright" Orihime knew  
that Tatsuki would notice so she used a lie that worked on Matsumoto  
the day before.

"You know tried this new lip gloss that supposed to make your lips  
more plump but it seems I'm allergic to it so it's been like this for  
the past couple of days" Orihime smiled and explained the lie flat out  
to to Tatsuki knowing it should work.  
"Wow anything to catch that boy's attention huh? Well your lips do  
look more plump but it looks like if someone bit them that way"

Orhime just laughed nervously and turned to face the board, soon  
feeling tired she slowly put her hand on her cheek and closed her eyes  
but it wasn't long before Tatsuki again tapped her shoulder

"Hey don't fall asleep, we have P.E. today" Tatsuki gently whispered,  
Orihime slumped over at the revelation.

"Well no one told you to stay up last night doing stupid stuff" her  
older friend commented.

"Yea but it felt so good..." Orihime whispered to herself turned her  
head to stare lovingly at her strawberry lover who like her was  
falling asleep.

* * *

Inside a girl's changing room Orihime looked around and pulled out her  
gym clothes and proceeded to head to a private stall until the person  
who she really did not want to be noticed by came up and blocked her  
way.

"What's going on Orihime, this is like the 5th day straight you been  
changing in private" perverted Chizuro exclaimed loudly causing many  
girls to look at them both.

'Oh crap' Orihime blushed, this was probably the only time she didn't  
mind Tatsuki comming to punch her far far away.

"Chizuru! Orihime isn't in the mood to be molested by you, leave her  
alone" Tatsuki barked and came between them shielding her delicate  
friend from any unwanted touches.

"Whats wrong with my lovely Orihime why must she hide her enormous  
bossom from me, I miss touching their softness" Chizuro ducked under  
Tatsuki and began groping the firm breasts that only made Orihime  
flush madly.

"I said to stay away you crazy lesbo!" Tatsuki whipped around and  
pulled on the manic girls arms but Chizuro refused to let go from  
Orihime.

'Rip'

Fabric and buttons went flying as the blouse of Orihime's uniform  
popped open by force. A loud gasp was soon heard from most of the  
girls in the changing room as they witness Orihime's chest.  
Large and small love bites trailed all over her collarbone leading all  
the way down to her rounded cleavage and went further even into her  
bra where only god knew where it ended.

Orihime stood frozen knowing that she is now caught and must confess  
she took a deep breath and began.

" You see Chizuro! Orihime wasn't feeling well and now you had to show  
the whole world she had hives, you're truly the worst" Tatsuki quickly  
did damage control and took her auburn friend and led her to the  
bathroom.

Everyone else stood there in amazement at the fiasco they just  
witnessed.

* * *

"What the hell is this!" Tatsuki screamed and poked hard at the red  
and purple marks that littered Orihime's chest making her wince in  
response

"Uh you know that vampire movie that's coming out soon and they had  
auditions and well..."  
"Bullshit!" The black hair girl yelled out making Orihime flinch.

"Tell me who did this to you 'cause he's a dead man walking" the  
stronger girl pushed her face up to the Orihime's looking at her  
staight in the eyes.

Orihime figuered there was no point in hiding anymore and she knew  
Tatsuki deserved to know the truth.  
"Promise you won't get mad...well anymore than you already are"  
Orihime raised her hands up calmly.

"I can't believe you hide something from me, this is serious Orihime  
nobody is supposed to do this to you"

"I've been sleeping over Kurasaki-kun's house for the past two weeks  
straight and we... Uh we... We did it" Orihime uttered rapidly.

" Wait a minute are you trying to say that you and Ichigo had...Sex?  
Wait, What?!?" Tatsuki looked more confused than mad now and she tried  
to understand the new information. Orihime looked down in shame  
wishing she would have told her sooner.

"Yes, it was the first time for both of us and it happened three weeks  
ago, I swear Tatsuki I really wanted to tell you but I promised  
Kurasaki-kun I would tell no one yet" she pleaded to Tatsuki grasping  
her hands to her heart.

"Wow, I didn't even know Ichigo had it in him but damn..." Tatsuki  
could only stare at what his lust has done to Orihime's body in awe.  
Orihime began to feel embarrassed under Tatsuki's amazed expression so  
she covered her whole chest and put her blazer on quickly.

"It's not as bad as you think, you should see Kurasaki kun's body it  
looks like a tiger tried to eat him he even has a mark on his bottom"  
Orihime mentioned in defense but it only made her friend even more  
shocked at how Orihime can get in the throes of passion.

"You too? Woah it's like both of you been bottled up all this time and  
now eating each other alive" Tatsuki continued and she knew she was  
right beceause Orihime's silence admitted everything.

"Lets go Tatsuki-chan I will just say Im sick and not go outside with  
the class" Orihime went for the door as she saw that Tatsuki stood  
quiet and her heart beated rapidly for she did know what she was going  
to do next.

* * *

Up in a classroom Ichigo had layed his head down on the desk, he was  
really sleepy but soon enough it was to be ruined by his annoying  
friend's voice. He had covered his head with his arms hoping not to  
hear him.

"Ichigo, you want to have lunch up on the roof again" Keigo went over  
and nudged him, Ichigo not budging he proceded to shake him harder.

"Foods on meee..." Keigo jingled and it was the key to Ichigo's  
attention.  
"Alright, your so annoying don't you see that I'm pretty tired" his  
scowl was even more pronounced but none of his friends even took it  
serious.

"Hey did you hear what happen to Orihime in the girls locker room?"  
Mizuro walked infront of Keigo and Ichigo, which caused the latter to  
cock his eyebrow up wanting him to to spill the juicy news.

"What, Orihime finally turned to the land of women with Chizuro" Keigo  
joked until he found himself face flat on the floor as Ichigo put his  
foot out to trip him.

"Uh oh I think you laces were untied, you better watch it next time  
Keigo" Ichigo casually kept walking with Mizuro.

"Chizuro yanked open Orihime's blouse and her whole chest was covered  
in dark red marks, but Tatsuki went out and told everyone that she had  
a case of hives" Ichigo eyes went up and his mind immeadiatly began to  
race for he knew by know Tatsuki would come after blood...his blood.

"But some girls thought it looked more like hickeys than hives, what  
do you think Ichigo?" Mizuro's curious gaze made Ichigo think of a  
proper response

"Hm.. who knows with all the strange food she eats maybe she got  
allergic to something bad" Ichigo felt relieved when Mizuro nodded in  
his head in agreement.  
"Yea maybe your right, I can't think of Orihime as being a sexual  
wanting girl" At this comment the images of Orihime's naked body  
arching in pleasure in his bed, panting out his name for more made  
Ichigo blush and his heart skip.

'Thank God they think that way about Inoue or it could've been worse,  
oh but if they only knew how she gets when you touch her secret spots''

'When will this day end, I just hope Tastsuki doesn't make a scene'  
the shinigami thought to himself as he climbed up the steps to the  
rooftop

* * *

Inoue was eating the usual butter and potatoes stuffed with red bean  
paste for lunch as Tatsuki was sitting in front of her eating her own  
dish. Her quietness disturbed Orihime but she figuered the less she  
says the better it will be.

"So is he good?" Tatsuki looked up to her friend who jaw dropped and  
all her food came out.  
"I deserve to know since you left me out for nearly a month" she added  
justifying her question.

"Um Yes very" Orihime managed to say only that. But Tatsuki wasn't  
done yet.  
"How big is he?" The burnette face turned into a sly smile causing  
Orihime to nearly die of embarrasment, she really wanted her to stop  
asking these intruding questions.

"Bigger than I thought he would be" The younger girl answered  
truthfully.  
"Hm figures... So how did it happen did he just come and whisper  
promises of pleasure in your ear or you finally snap and had him then  
and there?" Tatsuki continued to prod but out of all the questions  
this is the one Orihime didn't mind answering.

"It just happened by itself we kissed for the first time and I felt  
that I wanted more and more so I let Kurasaki-kun touch and undress  
me, he was really gentle and I didn't feel much pain at all in fact we  
ended doing it six times that day" her eyes looked up smiling  
remembering her first day with him as a very special mark in her life

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow surprised at both their sexual stamina for  
their first time. She also noted how quick and easily Inoue gave up to  
her desires which she was quick to mention.

"Oh I see now, and ever since then you guys have been humping each  
other nonstop, how nice... if Ichigo was any other guy he would've  
just hit and quit since it didn't take much to get you to drop your  
pants" the latter replied sarcastically, Orihime sunk lower into her  
chair she truly felt ashamed that she gave herself up so easily.

"Ichigo doesn't think that way of me, we love each other" Inoue  
defended herself quietly and soon Tatsuki felt bad for chastising her  
friend and tried to think of something to cheer her up.

"Well at least he likes to kiss your flower, right?" Tatsuki smiled  
but Orihime's head shot up with a confused face.  
"What flower? You mean my lips? Of course he likes to kiss me" her  
once somber mood rose up at the thought of her lovers lips kissing hers.

"I mean the lips between your legs" Tatsuki pointed her finger down  
her body, Orihime face flushed at once for she could not believe that  
was possible.  
"No! Of course not that's really weird Tatsuki-chan don't joke like  
that"

Tatsuki's eyes widened at the young girls niaveitty.  
"Does that mean you never gone done on him as well"

"I don't understand by what you mean" Orihime's mind tried to figure  
out what 'going down' on someone meant.

"Like this" Tatsuki rubbed her tongue on the inside of her cheek  
rolling it around making it stick out of her face.

"I still don't get it..." Inoue was truly clueless and Tatsuki was  
utterly amazed by how innocent she still was.

"I mean like using your mouth instead of your vaj jay jay on him"  
Tatsuki had no other word of describing vagina to which she hated the  
way the word sounded.

"People do that?!?" Orihime almost fell out of her chair she would  
never in a hundred years thought of doing that kind of act.

Tatsuki smacked her face in disbelief at their straight vanilla sex.  
"How did you let Ichigo poke you if you guys didn't even do any  
foreplay?"

"He said he was just going to put the tip in, though it was a very  
long and big tip but then all of a sudden it was already in!" Orihime  
rembered vividly.

"And you fell for that?" By this time she couldn't understand how  
Orihime finds all of this alright. Soon a strange revelation went  
through Tatsuki's mind hoping that at of all the stupid things her and  
Ichigo have done this one in her head was the one smart thing that  
they did.

"Please Orihime tell me, you use a condom everytime you're with  
Ichigo" Tatsuki was concerned of the matter.

"What's a condom?"

* * *

"KURASAKI ICHIGOOO!" A loud roar can be heard all over school and soon  
the strawberry shinigami developed a cold sweat as he saw his friends  
freeze at once. He dropped his  
sandwich and prepared for that woman to bring hell on him, his eyes  
fixated on the door in front of him.

Heavy footsteps were heard as Tatsuki ran up the stairs and kicked the  
door open so hard it nearly came of it hinges. She spotted Ichigo and  
came charging at him, soon all the boys stepped out of her way in fear  
of being in her path of destruction. She grabbed Ichigo's hair and  
yanked him back to the door and down back the stairs to an empty  
hallway, Ichigo grabbed his head and pleaded with Tatsuki to let him  
explain until she stopped and pushed his body hard against the wall.

"Tatsuki, please believe me I would never hurt Inoue, I know she  
wanted to tell you soo....." he was cut off when her fist collided  
with his mouth.

"Are you fucking stupid? What do you think with your dick now that  
your doing the most dumbest thing on this planet?" Tatsuki screamed at  
him which left Ichigo stunned at her anger.

"It's not how it seems Tatsuki, I do love her what we did happened  
alright but"

"Shut up, you out of all people should know better for god's sake your  
father runs a clinic, you can't be that dumbass to not use a condom"  
Ichigo's face went white at the realization and was soon hit with a  
wave of guilt.

"Wait, Tatsuki" the older girl was about to berate the man some more  
until they saw Orihime run up the stairs and go to them. She went by  
Tatsuki and hugged Ichigo who at once embraced her, he couldn't even  
look at her eyes.

"Im sorry Inoue, this is all my fault...I completely forgot about  
that" He spoke with deep remorse until his beautiful lover looked up  
at him.

"Its alright Kurasaki-kun, I should have known as well and anyways I  
don't feel any different than before" she sounded hopeful but that  
still didn't quell his uneasiness about the situation.

"You should still check if your pregnant Orihime, they sell the do it  
yourself tests at the pharmacy" Tatsuki put her hand on her back  
genuinly worried and hoping Inoue was right.

Ichigo nodded in agreement and went to take Orihime down the stairs  
his mind was deep in his thoughts wondering how many times they have  
had sex since that rainy day, each one increasing their chance to  
conceive tenfold.

"Ichigo, believe me I feel fine I don't think there is anything to  
worry about, We will tell Ochi-sensei that I'm taking you to the nurse  
then go to the pharmacy" Orihime looked hopeful and had a smile to her  
face that made Ichigo grab her and steal a kiss from those soft lips  
that belonged to him.

"You make me want you all over again, Orihime" he whispered before  
taking her mouth to his making all his bad thoughts float away.

* * *

Orihime was sitting on a toilet in her home facing a clock as she  
counted every minute. She reched for the glass of water beside her and  
took another sip waiting for herself to pee and soon started making  
pissing sound through her lips.

Ichigo waiting impatiently outside the door stuck his head in and saw  
Orihime taking another gulp of water and make the same piss sounds as  
if it work.  
"You gotta go by now, all this waiting is making me want to take a  
leak" he mentioned to her.

"It's not as easy as you think Kurasaki-kun, it's really hard to make  
myself go and nearly impossible if someone is watching me... This is  
embarassing" she blushed as she still sat on the toilet.

"Embarasing is what I went through at the pharmacy, I can't believe I  
listened to you and went to buy it alone" Ichigo shook his head from  
the memory of the old lady scanning the pregnancy test as he tried to  
avoid eye contact but still feel her piercing gaze burning through him.

"Its really none of her business, and besides your a guy so it doesn't  
look so bad if I went" Orihime stated out.

"Its even worse because I was wearing our school uniform, I could just  
hear the thoughts on her head...'Oh what is this, isn't he a little  
bit too young to have sex' 'He needs to learn how to keep his dick in  
his pants'" Icbigo whined in a falsetto deeply embarrased inside.

Orihime laughed out loud and soon felt the urge to pee coming and at  
once she reached for the small plastic cup to put it under her and  
soon filled it.

"Ok Ichigo I filled the cup what's next?" she wiped herself and pulled  
up her skirt.

"Uh, It says to take one of these droppers and take a small amount of  
the urine and squeeze three drops into the small white circle of the  
test stick" he read the instructions of the carton and passed Orihime  
the dropper and the test stick.

"Then we wait 2 minutes and if there is a smiley face on the screen  
then it's postive and a frown for negative, hm in our case it should  
be the other way around" he continued to say.

Orihime dipped the dropper into the cup and pulled up a fair amount of  
urine then she placed the test stick down and paused looking at it  
intently.

"Um Ichigo where am I supposed to put it again?" she looked at him  
confused. He knew at once what she meant and since he did not want her  
to mess up the test he took over.

"Your lucky I love you, Inoue because I would not be doing this for  
anybody else" he placed the three drops into the small circle and  
quickly put the dropper back into Inoue's cup. He went and washed his  
hands hard as if he just handled radioactive waste and stood back.

"And now we wait..." Orihime sighed as she leaned on Ichigo, they  
could both feel their hearts beating rapidly with each second passing.  
They have went through hell and back in Hueco Mundo but this trial was  
making them terrified.

"You want to get something to drink in the meantime?" Ichigo could  
not bear to wait anymore and offered to take Orihime to the kitchen.

"Uh sure let's go" they left the bathroom and soon went to the fridge  
both looking at the clock next to it it would still be 1 min and 12  
seconds left, they took the soda bottle out in slow motion. And  
poured themselves the cola but they did not take a sip, they felt as  
if time froze and the tension soon started to rise. 10 seconds left.

As soon as the minute hand moved down they both slammed their cups  
down and dashed to the bathroom but Orihime reached first and grabbed  
the stick and held it up. She opened up her hand and her eyes widened  
in shock and her lip quivered

"Oh God Ichigo..." she looked up but his heart sank.

* * *

Yeah it's a cliffhanger but hey you know the deal you got to keep the  
readers on their toes but hey just Read and Review and there wil be  
another chapter in no time. But since I want everyone to be happy I  
have added a complimentary scene and one that I found particularly  
funny. It's the scene where Ichigo enters the pharmacy to buy the  
pregnancy test finding it a task harder than he originally thought.  
So enjoy!

* * *

He entered through the automatic doors of the entrance and soon looked  
left and right to where IT could be. His orange hair brisked as he  
rapidly skimmed through each aisle muttering under his breath that he  
will never do something this ridiculous again. Ichigo finally saw the  
women's personal care aisle and went through looking around for the  
tests.

'Pads, Pads, tampons...Pads, How many types of freaking pads does a  
woman actually need?' he thought to himself as a majority of the aisle  
was stacked with sanitary napkins were overwhelming him.

"Ah finally there it is" Ichigo said in relief and saw that like the  
pads there where a large variety of pregnancy tests and he scanned  
through each of them, he also noticed that right alongside the tests  
were the condoms and lubrications and he gazed at the different kinds  
of condoms of every color and size and wondered what kind he should  
get next time he came around.

'They have interesting stuff here, I wonder which one is the best' he  
kept looking at the condom section until a tap on the glass by him  
caught his attention, he turned his head and saw Orihime waving her  
hands and pointing back at the pregancy tests.

"Oh, I forgot" he turned his head back and was looking for the most  
simplest one. The one that even his bubble headed love can do by  
herself. He saw one that caught his eye, it had a baby in front and  
was surronded with smiles and frowns faces.

"This looks more for like a kid than for an adult" he went to read and  
found that it was suprisingly simple, a smile for positive and a frown  
for negative and quick as well for it only took two minutes to read  
out the results. Much to his relief it came with two tests just in  
case Orihime messed on up.

Satisfied with his choice he started to walk back down the aisle as he  
reached to the register he noticed that there was an old woman  
attending it and at once he realized that he couldn't just put the  
lone pregnancy test there for her to scan. He turned on his heel right  
back around and looked for other things he can add.

"I got to get stuff she will think it's normal for me to buy" he  
whispered to himself and then grabbed two big bags of chips, candy,  
bottles of soda, mens magazines and even deodorant.  
"Now with these things she will just not even look at what I have"  
Ichigo felt confident in his idea and finally walked back to the  
register he tried not looking at her as she greeted him.

"My aren't you early out of school" the old lady commented nicely in  
which Ichigo nodded and said he had a doctors appoinment.  
"You know it's so nice to see young people like you, most just go out  
and skip school, do bad things, hang out with the wrong crowd but you  
I see you're a good young man" she kept scanning product after product  
and Ichigo just smiled as she rather make pointless conversation than  
check what he was going to buy.  
"Uh, yeah I just wanted to pick up a few things before I head back" he  
moved his eyes down and noticed that she had not scanned the pregnancy  
test yet.

"Oh you know your so handsome, bet you have many girlfriends" she  
joked around still scanning the stuff and the shinigami stated to  
fidget front to back laughing nervously.

Her hands finally reached the test but then paused and waived her hand  
up along with the pregnancy test.  
"You know I think my grand-niece goes to your school, what class are  
you in?" she was pointing him with the test and Ichigo eyes went up up  
in horror.  
"Um Im in class uh...1-5" his voice was felt like going out.  
'Dammit why doesn't she just scan the test' he thought to himself

"Oh I think she is in a different class then" she began to scan the  
test but the beeping sound did not go through and then she looked down  
and saw what was in her hand, Ichigo broke into a cold sweat.

"Hmm... It seems this product won't show up on the scannner, I have to  
get a price check on it" the old lady turned serious and began eying  
Ichigo up and down suspiciously.

'Fuck!' he cursed his luck still not looking at her.

"Saya, I need a price check on this pregnancy test...this young man  
picked out one that doesn't show up on the computer" she pointed at  
him and another old lady emergered and went to take the test and gave  
Ichigo a dirty look.

"You know what it's alright I don't even remember getting that, why  
don't I just pay for everything else?" Ichigo nervously took out his  
wallet hoping to save himself but the old lady caught on.

"Im pretty sure you put it there, were you not at womans hygien aisle,  
I saw you lingering there" she said to him in a serious tone which  
made him want to sink to the ground.

"Yuki, it's ¥1400" Saya waved to her and handed the test back to her  
at the register.

"Well now we can just add this and you will be on your way" she stared  
at Ichigo hard and he felt she stare was burning through him.

"It will ¥3500 please" her harsh voice made Ichigo fish out a large  
bill, place it on her hand and he grabbed his bag and just jetted out  
the door forgetting his change.

"Crazy old bitch...fuck why does this have to happen to me?" he was  
clearly mad and Orihime was outside by the pharmacy so she noticed his  
distress.

"Was it hard?" she was concerened for him because his face was  
scrunched up as if he ate a raw onion.

"Im never doing that again, I rather be ripped up by hollows than do  
that allover" he said to her while running away from that place that  
will forever be burned in his memory.


	3. His and Hers

Hi, well sorry for the delay…Had a small family emergency to attend to but I manage to finish this in time. But the comedy still continues on as the next chapter unfolds…Rated M for language and innuendos oh and a key lime pie.

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo not me…but a girl can still dream.

**READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

_**His and Hers**_

"Oh Ichigo, you know what this means?" Orihime's voice was still as she looked at her lover who was turning pale.

"I could still go over your house and have fun in your bed" Inoue started to jump and do a victory dance. Ichigo fell face flat on the floor for he could not believe Inoue to be so cruel.

"What the hell Inoue?!" he screamed at her to which she showed him the frown on the test stick.

"You know we are very lucky Kurasaki-kun considering how many times we did it but now we are going to have to be really careful" Inoue kissed his frown away and Ichigo soon felt a wave of relief wash over him as he got up.

"So how do you think we should celebrate this good news?" he teasingly whispered to her and from behind her began to caress her supple breasts which caused her to blush slightly.

"Uh uh, your not thinking of doing that right after what just happened...you need that condom for that thing" she turned right around pointing a finger down his quick growing erection.

"I really don't want to go back there Orihime can't we just do it without it just this once?" he pleaded as he buried his head in her chest and began to nuzzle them.

"I'll pull out, I promise" Ichigo soon felt Orihime back away and she crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head sternly.

"No I'm sorry Ichigo but I am not taking anymore chances besides Tatsuki told me you would say something like that so the answer is no until you get your shield" her look became serious and the little dandelion head knew it was a lost cause and slowly turned himself and headed out the room but not before turning his head slightly back to show Orihime his sad eyes but unfortunately for him she stood her ground.

"I said no Ichigo so get the steppin'!" she pointed out the door and Ichigo quickly turned for the door fast amazed at Inoue's strong resilience.

As he headed down the block her heard Orihime yell from her door.  
"Call me when you get home alright Kurasaki-kun" she waved a kiss to him in which made him smile in return.

"I will just go to the gas station, I know they got that over there" he whispered to himself as he turned the corner eager to go back home quickly.

* * *

Dusk was settling on the small town as a bright haired boy rushed home with a small black bag, he zipped through several shortcuts but it wasn't until he felt a familiar presence that he slowed down.

"Ichigo we have a hollow nearby!" Rukia in full shinigami decor holding the annoying lion plushy ran towards Ichigo. She held up the doll to his face preparing to replace his body with Kon.

"Oh Rukia but I gotta get home first, I have to drop off this bag in my room" he tried hiding the bag behind him but Rukia quickly put her blue glove and pushed his soul out of his body before he could react.

He expected that… Kind of.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but we don't have time for that, Kon will take it home anyways" she placed Kon's soul into Ichigo's body and at once it soon animated, Ichigo began to sweat for he knew what would happen next.

"Come on we don't have all day, let's go" she dragged him by his ear away from his body, Ichigo prayed to god that Kon will not blabber and ruin his plans.

'Shit' he cursed himself as the short raven girl took him far to settle the hollow.

As they disappeared from his sight, Kon got up and picked up the black bag and wondered what could be inside, as he opened and peered in, a wicked smile slowly painted his face. He knew at once why Ichigo didn't let him sleep in his room for the past couple of weeks because of the evidence that lay before him.

"Seems someone's been a busy bee" he chuckled to himself as he skipped merrily on home thinking of all the ways he can taunt Ichigo when he came back.

* * *

"Ah this is so relaxing" Rangiku settled in the small tub and lathered herself with scented bubbles washing away all the stress away from her tired body.

"Is everything alright Matsumoto-san" Orihime opened the bathroom door to place towels nearby for her when she decides to finish. She paused and inhaled the rich scent of roses that drifted from the warm waters.

"You like it too right, it's Persian musk rose, it does cost a pretty penny but it's worth it when you sink in and let it's aroma leave you feeling heavenly" the older woman waved a lazy finger in the air as she turned her head to Orihime and beckoned her to sit nearby.

"Wow it does smell nice" She sat on a small stool and dipped her hand in the warm water feeling the foam caress her fingers wishing she could be in there as well. She wondered if Ichigo would be more aroused if she bathed herself in such rich and exotic scents.

"I'll let you borrow a vial if you like, oh and believe me besides smelling good it leaves your skin so soft and pampered no man will want detach themselves from you, and who knows maybe you will get that boy's attention for once" Rangiku could have sold her a hundred vials, she made it sound so convincing. Orihime at once decided to tell her friend the truth and perhaps help her in how to be sexier for Ichigo.

"Um Rangiku, can I tell you something but promise me that you won't tell anyone" she knew that Rangiku most likely wouldn't keep a secret but at least she can make her try.

"Wait, Orihime before you tell me anything may I ask why is there a cup of pee with a dropper there and a weird stick with a frown next to it?" she pointed to the counter behind her and Orihime slapped herself for forgetting to clear the area now she will have to explain even that part.

"Ok well you see, that is just a science experiment and I forgot to clean it up" she bowed her head as she couldn't bring herself and tell her that she had tested herself earlier to see if she was pregnant with her lover.

"Eww, well get it away I don't want to ruin my lovely atmosphere I set up here" Rangiku shooed her off and Orihime got up at once and went to throw the contents in the trash. She thought about what to say until Rangiku's voice called her over.

"You know I have a funny feeling that you been hiding things from me, like I think that just was not a science experiment that you threw away and I also see that your shirts are more closed. Do you have a secret boyfriend?" she jumped out of the bath and approached the young girl nude.

Orihime not the first time seeing her naked was not fazed by the sight but the fact that she was near her made her gulp.

"I've been sleeping with Kurasaki-kun... And I like it" she said it all on one breath and she saw the taller girl's expression change slightly, she soon zipped past her and went towards the closet near her room.

"You know Orihime, you been a terrible friend so now I must punish you" she pulled out something large out of a bag and Orihime felt frightened and shut her eyes at once.

"I'm sorry Rangiku-san please don't be harsh, I deserve it but" Orihime placed her arms out to defend herself while keeping her eyes closed it wasn't until she heard a swishing sound in front of her that she peeked a little.

"Oh you deserve it alright, now you have to drink this whole bottle of saké" she shook the bottle in front of a shocked Orihime "You have now become a woman and are enjoying the fruits of carnal passion, I think it is a reason to celebrate" she took out two little drinking cups out of the cabinet by her and pushed the young girl to the table.

"Um, Rangiku I think I'm too young to drink alcohol mind the whole bottle" she sat down slowly as Rangiku took a silk robe out from the bathroom and put it on before opening the bottle.

"Look if your old enough to enjoy sex with the one you love then believe me sweetie your old enough to enjoy this fine saké" she twist the cork and poured for both of them and sat the bottle down looking intently at those silver eyes in front of her.

Orihime found reason within Rangiku's logic and slowly picked up the cup and slowly sipped the sweetly acidic wine into her mouth and down her throat, she found it not as hard as she thought it would be in fact it was quite enjoyable so she happily took another long sip.

"See there you go, I know you would like it now after a couple of shots I want to hear those juicy details about you and that strawberry boy you been playing in the sack with" She gave a sly wink before downing a shot herself at once, she was glad she found a reason to drink even if Orihime didn't sleep with Ichigo but it was interesting to find out how he was able to man up and take her.

As Orihime took shot after shot along with her blonde friend beside her she told all the endless stories of lovemaking she had done with her Ichigo, it came with gasps of amazement as well as hearty laughter between the two. They both giggled wildly when Orihime attempted to show Rangiku how she rides Ichigo as she bounces high on a pillow they grabbed from her bedroom. Rangiku choked with intense laughter as she too grabbed the pillow and demonstrated her version of the same position making Orihime chuckle loudly as she drank her inhibitions away.

"You know Hime, if you drink a little saké before seeing Ichigo I guarantee you that he is going to be left amazed, I can see you have that little vixen lurking inside" she pointed a little wagging finger at Orihime's chest.

"You think so" Orihime chuckled not really intimidated by how close the older sex kitten was to her. She soon pressed her lips close to the auburn haired girl's ear to whisper slowly that made Orihime blush slightly.

"I can teach you things that can leave him dying for your touch and begging for more... Make him scream your name" she widened her eyes at once and turned to face Rangiku and her lips slightly parted, a soft thumb came to brush against Orihime's lips and linger there.

"Ichigo must love to kiss these lips doesn't he Orihime? Your lips are so plump" Orihime's senses were dulled from the wine as she let Rangiku touch her soft mouth.

"Can you really teach me how to do those things" she asked wanting to know, she saw Rangiku poured another drink for herself and slowly sip the wine, everything seemed to slow down for her.

"Of course I will you silly girl but first..." she paused to finish the last sip of her saké "Kiss me like you kiss Ichigo and I'll tell you everything you need to know" she beckoned the young girl with a finger to come closer and Orihime flushed red at the request and thought twice before slowly edging forward. She knew under normal circumstances she wouldn't kiss Rangiku but she felt that it was alright to trust her, and a harmless kiss isn't so bad if she was going to learn something important.

As Inoue lowered her gaze and bent her neck to kiss the girl beside her she wasn't scared to kiss her and was even comforted by the strong scent of roses from the bath before. As she felt her lips about to brush Rangiku's a cold breeze swishes through them along with the sound of an opened door. They both turned their head to see a short white haired shinigami stunned at the sight of them both, he soon fixed his expression to a more serious tone and stepped into the home.

"I'm not even going to ask, I didn't see anything" Toshiro closed the door behind him and walked across them to lie in the couch across from them. Rangiku stood up clumsily and went toward him.

"Captain, I was just showing little Orihime how to kiss" she bent her body closer over his.

"I don't care you reek of alcohol and roses so please go to your room, I just received a message that we must return to Soul Society first thing tomorrow and the last thing I need is to have a lieutenant with a hangover"

He waved an arm to back her off from him. Orihime staggered as she got up and looked at her clock by the fridge, it was 1:45 am she was surprised at how time went by so fast and she also wondered why Ichigo hasn't called.

"Well Rangiku-san, Hitsugaya-san, I will be going to bed now it's pretty late and I have to wake early as well" she bowed them goodnight and soon retired into her rooms wanting to sleep the drunkenness away.

As they heard her door close Rangiku kneeled by her captain again and whispered in his ear "I know a juicy secret" but his expression didn't waver.

"Whatever it is know is I am not interested in the gossip of women" Rangiku disappointed huffed as she got up. "Fine you want to be a sourpuss I will go to bed then" she turned her back to him as she went to her room near Orihime's she turned one final time. "Goodnight Rangiku" he turned his head and looked at her softly as she smiled and then disappeared into her room.

-

* * *

"Crap, I didn't think it would be so late I wonder if she's still up" Ichigo jumped house to house the fact, that Kon knew his deep dark secret totally slipped his mind. As he departed from Rukia earlier he only thought whether or not it was to late to call Orihime.

When he finally reached to enter the window of his home he noticed that the lights were out in his room, Kon left the window slide ajar for it was enough for Ichigo to open and slide through. He slipped silently inside and noticed Kon was not in his bed and it was only then that he turned his sight to a small creaking sound, he saw his body sitting in a chair in the darkest corner of his room with  
glistening eyes.

"So you've returned..." Kon said in a deep raspy voice and fished out a cigarette from a shirt pocket and reached for a lighter near the edge of the desk as he lit up the stick Ichigo could see the brief flash of Kon's serious if not bizarre expression.

"What do you think your doing?" he raised a finger pointing at the copy in front of him.

"Ichigo...You think your so slick" he continued to say in the raspy dark voice that made it sound more like a cancer patient than a scary intimidator. As he inhaled the smoke of the cigarette and a little red light brightly flared only for a second. A long pause was held between the two until all of sudden Kon bent forward and hacked out all the smoke he inhaled and began to wheeze.

"Hack...Damn it...cough...That's disgusting...cough" Kon fell of the chair and was on all fours gasping and coughing for fresh air.

"Who the hell you think you are, I don't fucking smoke you stupid bastard" he took the cigarette from Kon's fingers and threw it outside.

"Cough...I thought I would look cool" as Kon recovered he suddenly found Ichigo's charm up in his face and his soul was ripped out of the borrowed body and a little ball rolled to the floor.

"Now I think tonight it would be better if I didn't put you back in your dumb little body as you've done enough damage already" he put the little ball inside a used sock he found lying around and quickly shoved it in a small cabinet in his desk.

"Wait, where's my bag...where did this stupid stuffed animal put my bag" he turned all over, looked under his bed and in his closet but could not find the bag, a blood vessel began to pop out his forehead as he figured Kon was up to something.

He took the plushy by the foot of his bed and went back to fetch the little soul out. He took a deep breathe as he placed a finger with Kon's soul inside the lion's body.

"Ha! I knew you would do that that's why I thought two steps ahead and hid the bag somewhere where your dad will see it before you do" Ichigo's fist pounded the little lion's tummy over and over but Kon did not give up.

"Ugh...Tell who've you been sleeping with and I will tell you, Ughh...where the bag is" Kon withstood Ichigo's abuse.

"Like hell I will" he continued to punch Kon and soon threw him on the floor and began to step on him harshly.

"It better not be sister..." he screamed between Ichigo's stomps.

"Hell no" she moved his foot side to side so hard he saw Kon suddenly stop fighting back and for a second he took his foot out but it was a bad mistake. Kon hastily crawled under the bed far from Ichigo's grasp, he panted and was sure that he would be safe as he heard his attacker leave the room.

"Heh, if he thinks he will find it then he is sorely mistaken" he whispered to himself until he saw Ichigo's feet walk back into the room. He stood quietly as he saw him get down on his knees and turn the covers over and he saw the gruesome expression Ichigo threw at him, Kon considered what he was going do to him.

"This is your last chance Kon, tell me now and I will let you go safely...if not you'll see what happens" he shot a poisonous glare at Kon but the little lion foolishly shook his head.

As soon as Kon made the first movement of his head Ichigo shoved the head of a broom on his body and began to violently push it side to side. Kon screamed and begged for Ichigo to stop but the other was relentless in his punishment.

"Tell me Kon, if I have to tear off every stitching and every button of your pathetic little body I will" he pulled Kon with the broom towards him and picked him up quickly, the plushy's eye button began to loosen from his face.

"Are you still going to act tough, it's your last chance I'm just being nice right now" he looked Kon straight and the lion started to tremble.

"Not in a million years, give me your worst but I won't tell!" he thought he was brave it he never thought how far Ichigo would go.

"Alright, I really didn't want to do it but your forcing me to" he grabbed the plushy by the head to shut him up as he left the room and went down the stairs to a small room hidden that Kon didn't even know was there

He saw that this is where Yuzu does the laundry as he saw the washer and dryer along with a folding table across the wall but other than that it was bare. A terrible sinking feeling hit Kon as he entered the cold room.

"Have you ever seen the movie 'Hostel'? Well this is your torture room and I will now put on my butcher suit" he pinned Kon on the wall as he went over and put on a black rubber apron and gloves as well as placing a surgical mask he found nearby.

As Ichigo turned back Kon's jaw dropped as he saw a full executioner's outfit coming to him, Ichigo looked scarier than in his hollow form.

"Ok Kon you have a choice...hot or cold?" Kon gave a confused face but Ichigo continued to walk over until he open the washing machine and turned the dial. A rush of water sprung forth and started to fill the machine. He continued to turn a couple of more dials and press a button, he turned Kon to look down on the water below.

"I'm a put this on turbo spin, yup heavy duty cycle, and finally let's put Cold water to start and finish off with simmering Hot" Ichigo chuckled evilly he laughed as he felt Kon shake under his grip.

"Ok Kon enjoy your dip in the pool" as he slowly entered Kon into the raging cold water below Kon began to swing back in forth desperately trying to save himself from the rapids of hell.

"Please Ichigo, anything but this, have mercy please" he began to cry but his torturer did not pause.  
"You wanted to play dirty so let's play dirty...or in your case clean" he finally dropped Kon into the freezing water and quickly shut the lid he heard Kon's screams through the machine but once it started on the spin cycle the machines churning drowned out all noise.

"I'll be back in a few" he waved off and headed to open the door and at the step he saw a small girl rubbing her eyes in front of him. Yuzu looked up and horrified by what Ichigo had on began to scream making her older brother grab her and hold her tight.

"Yuzu it's me Ichigo, don't scream you'll wake everyone" he took of his mask and the younger girl stopped and then changed her face into a pout and held him tight.

"Brother what are you doing? It's the middle of the night and why are you wearing dad's cleaning outfit" Ichigo gently put her down and began taking off the whole rubber suit it was then that she noticed that the washing machine was on.

"Your cleaning something but why so late?" she waved a finger at him.  
"Well I found your stuffed animal dirty and I decided that I would wash it for you so in the morning it would be soft and fresh" Ichigo pointed to the washing machine showing an innocent smile

"Ah that's so nice of you to put Boss Tuff in wash" she jumped up and held him, Ichigo picked her up and carried her out of the room.  
"Alright lets go back up your room, and I'll put you to bed before Karin wakes up" he continued carrying the little girl up the stairs quietly and turned to her room opposite his. As he turned the handle for the door Yuzu went by his ear and whispered softly.

"You know there is black bag in my room, I found it near dad's door but I took it and left it near mines…I figure its yours since it had your wallet in there" Orange hair stood up at once and he wondered if his innocent little sister looked inside.

"Uh yes its mine, I'll pick it up as soon as I put you to bed" he tried to keep a straight face but he noticed that Yuzu didn't say anything more after that and he stepped over her bed and softly laid her down and placed the covers over her shoulders, she turned to her side and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"You know I noticed that your happier lately brother, I'm glad your home again" she whispered to which Ichigo returned a smile, she was right he was happier.

"Goodnight Yuzu, sleep well this time…And don't worry I'm not going anywhere" Ichigo brushed her sandy hair and he marveled on how much she reminded him of their mother, for she was a spitting image of her. Once he saw her little eyelashes flutter down he removed himself from her bed and turned to see the little bag that was hanging by the door. He picked it up and gently turned to close the door behind him, he proceeded to walk down his room when he looked to his watch and was amazed by the time.

"Shit…I can't believe its 1:50 in the morning already" he muttered as he got to his room and locked the door, he pondered as in whether or not he should call. He decided to take out his cell and dial her number, hoping that she would pick up.

His heart started to race in excitement, which he found rather amusing. With each ring his heart beat started to jump a little more and mere seconds turned to hours as he awaited to hear her voice.

'Hello?' A sweet sound flowed through the phone and enters his ears and Ichigo began to lick his lips.

_

* * *

"Kurasaki-kun? What happen it's like 2 am" Orihime was still a little dizzy from the sake but was relieved when she heard his voice.

"I got caught up with Rukia and a Hollow so I was held up" she could hear him clear, she slowly removed her covers and looked over the door but she saw that the lights were out from outside so she felt safe to talk.

"Oh, and are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…Sorry I didn't call you sooner, I wish I could see you" Ichigo knew it was a selfish wish but he didn't want Orihime to try to come over there.

"Me too, I miss you Ichigo…I miss you so much" Orihime still felt the alcohol control her inhibitions and the way she said those words soon struck a cord within her lover through the phone.

"I miss you too Inoue, what are you doing right now?" He soon smacked himself for asking such a silly question and then started to sit upright on his bed.

"I was just thinking about you, I was remembering everything…I want you Ichigo" Orihime didn't even notice how those words slipped her lips but she slowly put a hand up to her chest and felt herself get warm.

The shinigami's face soon flushed red at the way she said that to him, she almost sounded like she was begging." Are you alright Orihime, you sound like your sleepy?" he asked wondering why she was talking so wonderfully.

"I'm not, I'm just…I feel so warm right now…and so good…I wish I was over there" Orihime moaned slowly through the phone and a jolt of electricity went through Kurasaki's body and down his lower region. He couldn't believe how sultry she sounded through the phone.

The girl moved her hand down to her supple chest and began to imagine her strong lover's hands cupping and grabbing each of her ample breasts, she began to sigh heavenly into the phone. Ichigo's eyes widened and he dared not make a sound, he wondered if what happen to his shy and coy Orihime.

"I'm imagining your hands are touching me like before, I'm getting excited again" She continued to move her hands and began to pinch and tug at her small pink centers that made her head move back.

"Orihime, you never talked like this…Do you want me that bad?" he looked down and saw that his shaft began to respond to her desires and grow with each of her pants that poured through his phone. He put a hand to stop it from getting anymore bigger.

"Ichi-kun don't you think about me? Don't you ever think about the way I move under you when your touching me…when you move inside more so fast that I begin to think that the earth is shaking" Ichigo lost it as soon she said those words, his heart pounded hard within his chest and he felt blood surge through his di.

"What are you doing Orihime, your driving me mad what you're saying" he unconsciously began stroking himself and felt pressure build up within him.

"I feel so wet Ichigo, I feel that I need you in me now…I want you to hold me and feel all of you in me, " her hands quickly snaked down her heat below and for the first time she rubbed her core and with her middle finger she began to massage her lovely pearl.

"I want to be inside you, Hime" he found himself panting as his strokes started to be faster and harder.

"Ah…It's so good…I want more, I cant do this alone Ichigo, my fingers aren't enough" Orihime's eyes began to close shut as she felt her breathing become harsher as she messaged herself and she place the phone on her shoulder as she took her other free hand and stick in two slim digits into her tight and wanting tunnel. She felt the hot, soft and slick walls of her inner core and began to pump furiously within herself.

"Orihime…I need you, I'm so hard now…" Ichigo began to grip his shaft harder as he felt his eyes roll back to his head as he imagined Orihime touching herself. And what he found more erotic was that she was thinking about him.

"I want to come Ichi-kun…I want you to hear how close I am, I feel myself dripping" Orihime took the hand that was massaging her pink hard nub and grabbed her phone to bring it close to her wet center. Ichigo's breath was taken away when her he heard the squishing and splashing sounds that her fingers where making as the pumped in and out of her. She heard Orihime's soft moans in the background and he felt his precum slip though his slit and down his fingers.

"I can't take this anymore Hime, Your making me to damn excited" his voice growled and he cursed that he wasn't there to ravage her wanting body with his.

"I'm going to come Ichigo…" she raised the phone back to her shoulder and quickly placed her hand back to the newly soaked pearl and started to rub it in a fast circular motion.

"Come Hime…I want to hear you come" his mind started to cloud as his basic needs started to kick in and his only main goal was to find release with his beautiful auburn lover. He felt all his muscles tensing at once as he was reaching his own climax.

"Ah! I love you Ichigo!" she screamed out with all her might as her fingers worked themselves to her peak and Orihime felt a tight coil spring within her and soon a lightning bolt shot up her body to her brain. She saw stars and felt like the world no longer lay beneath her as she felt her body slowly descend from the heavens above. It brought her the greatest joy, while Orihime was coming down from her high, hot white liquid shot forth from Ichigo's shaft as he bit his lip to contain his own scream of pleasure as he heard Orihime's coming.

His breathing was quick and he slowly opened his eyes and let himself slide back onto his bed and let himself relax, his muscles felt weak and his lungs took in more shallow breaths.

"Are you okay, Orihime?" He managed to whisper to her wondering how she felt. He heard her whimper and stifle some moans as she tried to recover from her aftershock, he had never heard her have such a strong orgasm before.

"Thank you Ichigo, I love you" he heard her lazily say back to him. He knew that she would begin let sleep finally take her over.

"I love you too Orihime, I'm going to let you sleep now" he settled within his bed and he felt that he too wished to fall into the realm of slumber.

"Goodnight Ichi-kun" He knew she only called him that when he felt most dear to her.

"Goodnight Hime" he couldn't press the end button for some reason and waited till she closed the line herself but she didn't…Ichigo waited several silent minutes.

"Orihime?" he asked but it was silent until he heard a soft snore and he chuckled knowing that she has fallen fast asleep and has forgotten to end the call so he pressed the button for her.

"Even though I didn't see her tonight, I have to admit that was pretty hot" he whispered to himself one last time as he let his eyes slowly go down.

_

* * *

Ichigo's alarm started to beep frantically and he groggily stood up to check the time, he noticed he woke up with a massive erection.

"Fuck I was having a great dream…Its 7:00 am" he growled wishing he had more time to sleep but he slowly got up and looked out the window. The back of his hairs began to stand up as he knew who was about to come charging into his room.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!!!" his father kicked his door and Ichigo bent down as he swiftly dodged the incoming kick, Isshin soon broke through the bedroom window and out the second floor.

"Why can't I have a normal father?" he began to walk out his room not caring that his father crashed into the lawn again. As he went down the stairs he realized that it was awfully silent most of the morning and it was usually and annoying somebody that woke him up.

"Damn it, I forgot" he zipped through and opened the door to the washing room and jumped to the washer and opened the lid, he saw a yellow stuffed animal plastered against the inside of the machine and he reached in and slowly picked it up. As he brought it up he noticed that it was lifeless and began to think why, he looked down one more time and saw the small little round ball of the modsoul lying down at the bottom.

"Wow I think I put it too much" he placed the soul back into the lion's body and it quickly came back to life.

"Oh my God, I'm ALIVE" he screamed out and Ichigo quickly covered his mouth.

"Shh…Yuzu and Karin are nearby" Ichigo warned him to lower his tone.

"How could you do that to me…you should be reported for stuffed animal abuse…I'm going to tell everyone that your…your…fucking" Ichigo was not intimidated by his idle threat and he walked over to the dryer that was sitting adjacent to the washer.

"Oh really, let's see you do that while you're in here…" he turned the dial to turn on the dryer and Kon began to swing from his grip.

"No, Ichigo I didn't mean that…I was just kidding please Ichigo I'll keep my mouth shut I promise" He began to beg for mercy again but Ichigo had to do this to make sure.

"Sorry Kon, I already promised Yuzu I was going to clean and DRY you for her so to bad, besides I really cant have you going back to my room again and touching my stuff" he threw him casually back into the dryer.

"By the way…I'm not fucking…I'm sleeping with Inoue and have been doing so for the past month" Kon's eyes widened at Ichigo's revelation.

"The princess, how could you?" he brought his paws up to his face and he saw Ichigo get up and close the door.

"Bye Kon see you after school" he turned the button on and laughed as he saw the little lion jump front to back as the dryer spun around.

He turned off the light in the room and shut the door, he soon headed back up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash himself and to think about that sexy girl that made his night through the phone and how he anticipated seeing her in school. At least this time he came prepared for whatever may happen later on.

* * *

Well hope you like the ending…I did too and next chapter will have to do with sexy latex fun…but of course I will add my own spin to it.

If Ichigo seemed to harsh to Kon let me know…I love Kon.

And finally thanks to everyone's reviews, they were a real encouragement in this tough time I am going through so big hugs and kisses to all of you.


End file.
